A prior art bearing take-up apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,588 to Elliot, Jr. et al., issued on Apr. 20, 1982 and includes a rigid base having spaced upwardly extending walls between which a bearing housing having recesses in its upper surface is slideably received. A threaded screw having anchoring means rigidly secured on its ends and nuts intermediate its ends is lowered onto upper surfaces of the end walls with the nuts positioned to be received within the recesses while the anchoring means overhang the end walls. A cover is lowered over the screw and connecting means are provided for releaseably connecting the cover to the end walls.
The prior art does not provide a bearing take-up apparatus which permits quick and simple removal of the bearing block. Prior art designs generally require the removal of at least several bolts before a covering element can be removed, and so that a threaded rod can then be lifted and the bearing removed.